The present invention provides a semiconductor processing technique for selectively reacting with and activating designated surface areas of a semiconductor substrate in a predetermined lithography pattern without a pass-through mask. The invention further relates to laser processing techniques for forming a predetermined pattern on a nonplanar target, including a cylindrical target.
Microelectronic device fabrication technology is increasingly demanding more sophisticated semiconductor processing techniques, and material formation with more accurate and reliably controlled material characteristics even down to interatomic bonding and crystalline lattice structure. Conventional thermal processing and masking techniques may not be adequate because of the distortion of the wafer and/or mask due to incident energy induced heating.